


New Assignment

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Challenge fic, Gen, community: TransformersForever, minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glyph is offered a new posting on the homeworld of Cybertron's newest allies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 2010 Recolors Competetion at TransformersForever on deviantArt. It's not precisely what I had in mind when I decided to enter the contest, but it's close enough that I'm reasonably happy with it. I may want to come back in the future and tighten up that ending, though.

Glyph blinked her optic shutters at her superior officer in utter shock. "Sir, are you certain you have the right researcher? Surely these orders are for another, more experienced mech."

The head researcher shook his head. "Autobot Intelligence asked for you specifically, Glyph. Your skills have been specifically requested at Autobot Headquarters to assist in a classified mission."

"But… but I'm just a researcher. I don't know the first thing about intelligence or spying or… or…" She frowned. "They can't mean me!"

"They can and they do. Your orders are to report to Autobot Intelligence for a temporary assignment." The older mech gave her a warm smile. "Look at it this way, Glyph. A successful mission for the Intelligence department will look very good on your resume if you should decide to leave our facility."

"I suppose so." She sighed and slumped her shoulders. "I'll just finish this last bit of data compilation and be on my way then."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

She was led through the headquarters building by a tall, white mech with red and blue detailing and Elite Guard wings on his faction symbol. His warm smile and easy-going demeanor were nice, and probably would have been relaxing under other circumstances, but she was nervous and couldn't do anything but worry about what her assignment would be. The fact that the guardsmech wasn't saying anything to her as he led her through the halls—about her new assignment or anything else—didn't help her unease either.

"Well, here we are," the white mech said, stopping in front of a door that seemed tall enough to admit the Omega Sentinel that had won the Great War for the Autobots. "Just head on in; Cliffjumper's expecting you."

Glyph nodded and stepped through the door as it slid open in front of her. The room was as large as the door had promised it would be, but she was immediately put at ease by the presence of the small red mech seated at the desk across the room. The fact that he shared her protoform mold and was as dwarfed by the size of the room as she was comforted her—as much as she could be comforted by being pulled into such an unfamiliar situation.

Cliffjumper didn't smile when he looked up at her. "You must be Glyph."

"Yes sir."

"And come over here so we aren't wearing out vocalizers out shouting at each other." He waved her closer to the desk.

"Yes sir." She crossed the room as quickly as she could, and then tried not to fidget when she stopped.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here." The mech typed a series of commands into his computer console and then turned the screen to face her. She studied the image of the planet displayed there dutifully. "This is Earth. It's a small planet in a neighboring galaxy. It's fairly unremarkable, aside from the fact that this is the planet where we recently defeated Megatron."

"Yes sir." She nodded quickly. "I'm familiar with the planet. I did the data compilation for the reports of the Autobots stationed there after Megatron was brought in."

"Good. That will speed things up then." He turned the screen back. "That's where you're going. You'll be assisting the local team in an undercover operation, and hopefully the arrest of a Decepticon agent."

For a long moment all she could do was blink. "But sir. I don't know the first thing about law enforcement or sting operations or anything! I'm just a researcher!"

"Yes, we know that. But the Earth team specifically asked for someone who's good with information and who was unknown to the Decepticon forces." Cliffjumper gave her a wry smile. "You have to admit, you fit the description."

Glyph looked down at the floor in embarrassment. "Yes sir, I guess I do."

"So, will you accept this assignment, Agent Glyph?"

"I… you mean I can turn it down? The head researcher made it sound like the assignment was set in stone." She looked back up at him sharply.

"Of course you can turn it down. You're technically a civilian, Agent. We can't order you around, no matter how high your security clearance might be." His expression turned more comforting. "I know you're nervous, and I can't say I blame you. I'm asking you to do a pretty big job with a bunch of mechs you haven't even met on a planet light years from here. But I can promise that the Earth crew is a solid team of good mechs, even if they're rough around the edges. Just ask Jazz out there; he's one of them. And they do need the assistance of someone competent and has a functional processor. I can give you a little while to think it over, if you need it."

"Thank you sir, I appreciate that." Glyph gave him a shy smile. "Is there somewhere I can go to think?"

"Just ask Jazz; he knows all the good places around here."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

After a joor in some place called Maccadam's Old Oil House with the white mech, who turned out to be the Jazz that Cliffjumper kept referencing, Glyph felt a bit better about the idea of going to Earth. The guardsmech obviously loved the planet and the mechs stationed there with him, and he was a bit more forthcoming with information about the assignment than Cliffjumper had been. She wouldn't be required to do anything truly hands-on, just observing patterns and people and analyzing their actions to report them back to the Prime in charge. Unless one of the Decepticons figured out who she was and what she was doing, she would be out of any danger of combat. Plus, when she was off duty, she would be able to interact with the native life forms and the dominant species on the planet, which was certainly relevant to her own career specialization.

"So what do you think?" Jazz finally asked her as the owner issued last call. "Are you coming back with me to Earth?"

"I think… that I will." She gave him a smile. "You make it sound like an opportunity I can't pass up."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Welcome to Earth," Jazz beamed at her after they came across the space bridge. Then he waved a hand toward the rest of the mechs gathered there. "Glyph, this is Optimus and Ratchet. Guys, Glyph."

The blue and red mech that her briefing packet had identified as Optimus Prime approached her. "Welcome to Earth, Glyph. I trust that you've been thoroughly briefed on your duties here?"

"Yes sir," she replied. "Jazz explained everything very thoroughly. I'm ready to help however I can."

The Prime gave her a small smile. "That's good to hear. If you'll follow Ratchet," he indicated the white and red mech with one hand, "He'll get you converted into an Earth appropriate alternate mode."

"All right." She stepped down off the platform and moved to stand beside the medic. "Will there be an adjustment period or will I be getting right to work?"

"We'll be able to give you a little time to adjust to the alterations," Ratchet said, putting a hand on her shoulder and steering her toward a primitive-looking lift system. "It won't be much, but it'll be enough to help you get used to being on wheels instead of hover pads. And it'll give Sari some time to brief you on what she's been seeing at the warehouse you'll be stationed at."

"I'm looking forward to meeting her," Glyph said, walking with him. "I understand she is a techno-organic being. Is she similar in any way to the Quintessons or is her blending more natural?"

Ratchet chuckled a little as they stepped onto the lift. "Don't let Sari hear you comparing her to those space squids. She won't take the comparison well. But to answer your question, she's very naturally blended. Her circuits and cells are impossible to differentiate from each other…"

Optimus looked over at Jazz after the lift dropped below roof level. "Do you think she's going to work out? Her file says she's pretty inexperienced."

"OP, I think she's going to do great. You may not want to give her back to the hall of records when we're done with this job."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The new alternate mode wasn't so bad, though it had taken a bit to get used to driving on wheels. It was actually a rather comfortable form that didn't make her any shorter than she already was and left her a good deal of mobility. She was still a bit jarred by her reflection, though; the glossy blue paint and smaller shoulder panels looked very out of place on her form. Jazz had said she looked good, though, and Bumblebee had whistled appreciatively so she supposed it had turned out well. 

Glyph garnered a bit of attention as she drove through downtown Detroit, as her alternate mode was apparently quite old for this world. But once she drove into the neighborhood containing the warehouse she was supposed to be observing none of the humans there even looked at her twice. 

It was nice to go unnoticed and simply observe once she was settled into position. The humans were a fascinating species, whether they were at work or play and she enjoyed watching their interactions, even when they were engaging in clandestine operations. She was more than happy to have taken the form of something called a Volkswagen Beetle and sit outside a warehouse compiling data in order to observe them.


End file.
